


BULLETPROOF TOGETHER!

by winterfloweryeonjun (SlNGULARlTY)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe, Big Hit Entertainment, Big Hit Family, Bromance, Bts army - Freeform, Comedy, Crazy, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Incorrect Quotes, MOA - Freeform, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Random - Freeform, Tomorrow By Together - Freeform, adorable representative mc for youth - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, basically a book full of btxt scenes, btxt, chatrooms, crackfic, moarmy - Freeform, moments of alwaysness, scenes, soft, some small angst in some if you squint, texts, tomorrowxtogether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlNGULARlTY/pseuds/winterfloweryeonjun
Summary: calling all moarmys! a fic full of incorrect quotes & scenes of the members of txt & bts. no, this is just gonna be so stupid. i'm not very funny but letsgetitttt! ― lowercase intended // slow updates.✧PLEASE NOTE: this is a work of entertainment purposes & fiction. names, characters, places, & incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, is coincidental or unless stated otherwise.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, btxt - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	BULLETPROOF TOGETHER!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochiangeljams777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiangeljams777/gifts).



> ⟭⟬ | 𖧵
> 
> _**chatroom** _ _we were only 12 😌 **was created by soobin!**_
> 
> _**soobin added namjoon, yoongi, jimin, and taehyung!** _
> 
> yoongi:
> 
> but where is the other seven?
> 
> namjoon:
> 
> good afternoon soobin!
> 
> soobin:
> 
> please help hyungs
> 
> i think beomgyu is trying to eat me!
> 
> yoongi: 
> 
> lol isn't that canniblism?
> 
> i can't spell that word
> 
> soobin:
> 
> hyung please focus and help me
> 
> you are from daegu too right? talk to him!
> 
> taehyung: 
> 
> me too
> 
> namjoon: 
> 
> v!
> 
> 누가 나를 막아도  
>  나의 갈 길을 간다고  
>  인생 한 방이라고  
>  leggo (leggo!)  
>  leggo 단 하루를 살아도  
>  후회는 절대로 없다고  
>  한 번 뛰어보자고  
>  let's jump!
> 
> jimin: LOL
> 
> soobin:
> 
> are you talking to him suga hyung?!
> 
> FUCJMKNA HELP ME
> 
> HE JSUT BITE ME SGAIN
> 
> I THINK IM 
> 
> OMSG I'LL FAINY IM RUNNING AYWU
> 
> WHere IS PD NIM 
> 
> jimin:
> 
> i think soobin needs help
> 
> taehyung: 
> 
> you think? 
> 
> soobin: 
> 
> SAVR ME
> 
> namjoon:
> 
> OH OH SAVE ME E E 

**Author's Note:**

> pfttt! help the baby from the bear!


End file.
